Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photosensors.
Description of the Related Art
A photosensor is provided with a light emitting element, a light receiving element, and a seal part. For example, in the photosensor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-145505, the light emitting element and the light receiving element are connected via a lead frame, and one part of the lead frame is encapsulated in a seal part. Additionally, a connection terminal, which protrudes from the seal part, is also provided. A borehole through which the wire of a cable may be inserted is formed in the connection terminal; and the wire is secured to the connection terminal via soldering.
In the above described photosensor, a wire passes through the borehole of the connection terminal, and thereafter the connection terminal and the wire need to be soldered together. Therefore, there is the issue that there is an increase in the number of manufacturing workload.
Moreover, given that the connection terminal is integrated with the seal part, it is likely that heat will affect the seal part during soldering.